jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau
Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau is an A.I.M. mercenary in the Jagged Alliance series, first appearing in Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games, and also appearing in Jagged Alliance 2. He is best known for his accent and for being extremely knife-happy. Official description "Don't let his good looks fool you, La Malice enjoys inflicting bodily harm. A former stripclub doorman from St. Jean, Viau lost his job after stabbing far too many of the bar's clientele. The bar owner remains in critical condition." - A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games "Jean-Pierre may be a little rough around the edges, but he is extremely sharp with a blade-in-hand. He acquired most of his skills while working as the head doorman at a nightclub. Street fighting is definitely one of his strengths. La Malice seems to have found his calling with A.I.M. though, as he has honed his talents to exquisite perfection. " - A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance 2 Additional info *Has a backwoods, Quebecois French accent. *Not too smart, but sadistically helpful. *Takes pride in his small accomplishments. *Thinks of himself of something of a ladies man, this in turn makes some of the more affirmative women dislike him and his crude manner makes Gaston think of him as a disgrace to all French men, not to mention as competition. Equipment Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games *Colt 1911 *Combat Knife *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Jagged Alliance 2 *Beretta 93R *9mm mag (x3) *Flak Jacket *Combat Knife Quotes Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games *''"Hey-a, toi-la-la. Who is dis mercenary dey call the Wolfy, la?" - on call'' *''"I'm da man for da job. I want you to think about dis, en... Can all dose dead peoples be wrong?" - on call'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Hello dere. Single, white, French Canadian guy looking for married, Canadian, black, English girl dat uh, oh, uh, bad message. Leave me somet'ing, I get it back to you." - Answering machine *"This is quite a machine, en?" - On call *"Allo...allo. Christ, this is a pain. Salut." - O''n call for too long *''"How much underwear I need?"'' - Hiring *''"Dere be the terrible guys. We must watch our tail, en." - Entering a sector occupied by enemies *"Dere be dem" - Enemy spotted *"Shit de marde!" - More enemies spotted *"I'm in big marde, la." - Surrounded by enemies *"I t'ink dey know where I am, en." - Hit by the enemy *" You want I shoot what?" '' - Requesting an impossible shot *''"Salut ti-cul" -'' Killing enemy *''"C'est cool" - Killing enemy/completing task succesfully/expressing satisfaction *"The terrible guys, they breathe no more." - Clearing enemy sector *"Dat something special, en. She don't 'appen often enough."'' - Rotten corpse/gory kill *''"Uh, just a small t'ing, la. But da blood... she no stop." - Requiring first aid *"Dat do not scare me, en." -'' Near miss *''"'Ey 'ey 'ey my buddy, la. We got to talk about 'ow long I stay on da job, en." - Contract expiring soon *"Ça fait mon affaire. I stay here." - Renewing contract '' *''"To work wit' da Fox, I take da job with da devil, en." - Renewing contract *"I hate to tell you dis, en. But soon the paper we sign dere, she ain't worth paper. Or something like dat." - Refusing to renew contract *"My price, she go up, en. You want a Cadillac you pay for a Cadillac." Announcing a raise *"Dis place, dese peoples, you, everything be bugging me. I 'ate dis here!" - Low morale *"Dis woman, Meltdown, she scare even me, en. But en, she do something to me." - On [[Norma "Meltdown" Jessop|Norma ''"''Meltdown" Jessop]] * ''"Dat woman, ah, how I say dis, she need dat, la, en. Da people here dey cheer for us. Of dat, you can be sure." ''- After killing Doreen Harrows Relationships Likes *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman *Dr. Donna "Spider" Houston *Norma "Meltdown" Jessop Liked by *Tim "Numb" Sutton Dislikes *Roger "Dyno" Wittman Disliked by *Ira Smythe *Gaston Cavalier *[[Luc "Lucky" Fabre|''Luc "Lucky" Fabre]] Notes de:Jean-Pierre "La Malice" Viau Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries